For example, in an engine cylinder liner and a piston ring for automobiles, they receive sever sliding friction and also repeatedly receive compression stress and tensile stress during the operation. Thus, these members are required to have excellent wear-resistance and burn-resistance.
As an aluminum alloy used for such applications, an aluminum alloy A390 containing about 17% Si has been conventionally used. Furthermore, an aluminum alloy containing more than 17% Si is proposed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
As a rotor material, it is proposed to improve the wear-resistance by regulating the alloy compositions and defining the particle diameter of the Si particle (See Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. S62-196350
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. S62-44548
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H03-111531